Curve Ball
by Pezberryluv4life
Summary: I am horrible at summaries but here it goes. Santana is stuck in bed for three months and need of help. Rachel is the maid that comes to her rescue. Will Santana cross the line or will things stay professional?
1. Chapter 1

I loved the idea of this story. Julz19 provided me with this idea and is for them. I have no medical knowledge and g!p implied and g!p story. Don't like, don't read it. All mistakes are mine. I do not own glee or any characters. Rated M for later chapters.

Chapter One

Santana POV:

"I know what you're thinking and no."

"Santana, you need somebody to help you around here. There is no harm in hiring a maid, especially now that you are going to be home for a while." Lisa said. Lisa is Santana longtime assistant and her legs for the next 6 months.

"I don't want some random smelling my thongs. It not happing Lisa."

"Well I already set up three interviews today. Look, the doctor said no walking or even standing for the next 12 weeks. So stop being a big ass baby and suck it up. You'll thank me later." replied Lisa while setting up Santana 'office' around her bedroom. Santana was going to be stuck in her bed for the next three months. She got hit by a drunk driver while driving back from spending time with Erica's, her now ex-girlfriend, family for New Year's. All of the bones in both legs had broken and her spine was compressed. She lost feeling below her waist but it was slowly coming back. The moment Erica found out Santana was bed ridden and would need somebody to care for her 24/7, she bailed. So all she was her mom, Erica and her nurse, Tia.

I could stop rolling my eyes at Lisa. I love her and hate her at the same time. "What time do they—". The doorbell rang cutting me off. "That answers my question."

"Oh that's the first one. Be decent." Lisa said before going to answer the door.

'This is going to be a disaster. I can't have some stranger walking around my house touching everything. What the hell is wrong with Lisa? It just gonna be me and this 'maid', she could kill me in my sleep. I gotta get rid of whoever this is.' Santana thought to herself just as Lisa and a young blond hippy chick with dreads who smelled like a pound of weed rounded the corner.

"Hell naw! No, no, no, no, no! She smells like she just lit up in the car. I don't got time for no po-po problems or my shit coming up missing, Out!"

"Wellllll, the next one will be here in about 15 minutes. Will you at least talk to this one?" asked Lisa

"I guess. I don't have time for this." I mumbled to myself. 15 minutes later, the doorbell rings over and over again like the person on the other end is on crack. "Oh God. Here we go again."

Lisa bring in a kid. Literally the girl looks like she is twelve years old and when she opens her mouth, it doesn't help her case.

"How old are you?"

"OMG, you're Santana Lopez. I love everything that you do and touch. Why are you in a cast and what are you doing home? Should you be at work? So if I'm hired I get to clean Santana Lopez's house. WOW! Wait til I tell Jessica, she is gonna be so jealous. Totes! Oh, sorry my name is Emily but my friend call me E. We can be friends, then you can call me E too. Am I hired?" Emily spits out without taking a breath.

"LISA! Come on. REALLY?!" I yell shocked. If this is the best Lisa could vet then my house is gon stay the mess it is now cause me and Bubbles here, are not about to become shit. "You gotta go. Can't do it. Won't do it. Bye!"

Once Lisa let Emily out, she comes back laughing a little too hard. "OK, my bad on that one. She wasn't like that when I interviewed her."

"You probably did that shit on purpose. Jackass."

"Your one and only, baby." Lisa says as she hands me my painkillers. I don't know if Bubbles made my body hurt or if the last ones are wearing off but I'm twitching in pain and Lisa can tell. "Take em. You don't have to be big bad Lopez in front of me. I've seen you naked."

"Only because you sat and watch me bang Zee against the wall, lil freak!" I say smirking.

"Whatever. I didn't watch, I walked in, set the files on your desk, and walked out. If I waited on you to stop sticking your dick in everything that walks, I would never get any work done." Lisa fires back.

"Won't be doing none of that anytime soon. Of all the things to stop working. Why God, Whyyyyyyy?" I laugh out when the doorbell suddenly rings.

"She's early. That's a good sign. Look Santana, I don't have time for you becoming the devil again so be decent please." Lisa says as she leaves to answer the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'll give this one—"I cut off when a pretty brunette with the most gorgeous eyes stops at the door.

"Oh Hi, I'm Santana. Come on in."

"Good morning, my name is Rachel. I'm here about the maid position." Her beautiful angelic voice says to me.

I feel a twitch down below. I chalk it up to my body recouping. "Oh yeah, Well tell me a little about yourself." I advert my eyes to Lisa quickly who is standing in the door with her mouth hanging open. Maybe she is as awe-struck as me. I feel a hint of jealous at this thought but go back to the angel talking in front of me.

"….I'm from a small town in Ohio. I was married for 10 years but recently got divorce. My friends dragged me out here "for a change" as they put it. I told them I would give it one year and after that, if I want to go back home, I would. So here I am. I personally have never been a maid but I always kept my place clean and I must be running some kind of maid service with the way I keep my friend's place together. She is rather messy, I never would have guess it really. Oh god, I'm rambling. Sorry." Rachel says cutting herself off.

I was staring in her eyes when I realize she had stop talking. "Oh no you're good." 'I can listen to you talk all day' I think to myself. Don't want to scare her off already. The laundry will do that for me. "Well, I give you a week trial period and then we can see if you make it on the Lopez team. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, sure thing. When do I start?" she ask me

"That is Lisa job. She takes care of all of that. I'm just the wallet in this operation." I say while looking towards Lisa.

"Ha ha ha Santana. You know you mean more than that to me. Gotta have somebody around to _sign_ the checks. Love you!" Lisa says while blowing me a kiss.

I turn back to Rachel, "any other question? Feel free to ask."

Rachel hesitates for a while but finally take a breath and says, "How did you get in the cast? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no it's alright." Lisa looks at me like I've grown another head. She knows I don't like people, especially strangers, all up in my business. "Hit by a drunk driver. Both legs broken and spine knocked out of place. Temporary paralyzed from the waist down." I shrug it off like it's no big deal but really this accident has changed my life and I dealing with it by myself because it's just what I do.

"I'm sorry that happen to you, Mrs. Lopez. If I can ever help while I'm here, please let me know", my angel, I mean Rachel says to me.

"It's Miss and please call me Santana" I smirk looking right into those gorgeous eyes.

"Santana" she whispers to herself and the way she says it sounds perfect.

"Soooo, if you follow me Rachel we'll get everything in order." Lisa says breaking our staring contest.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Lopez."

My dick twitch again to the way she says Miss Lopez. 'I gotta ask the doctor about that and she really has to stop doing that' "Santana. See you tomorrow, Mrs. Berry"

"Miss. Bye." Rachel replies walking out the door while showing me her vacant ring finger.

'Isn't there a saying about hiring fine maid and nanny' I think to myself. "Oh well, I need some eye candy still I can't go nowhere. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing can happen. I'll just look and flirt." I say to myself as the painkillers put me to sleep.

Please comment and review. This is only my second fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Julz19 provided me with this idea. I have no medical knowledge. g!p implied and g!p story. Don't like, don't read it. All mistakes are mine. I do not own glee or any characters. Rated M for later chapters.

Chapter One

Chapter Two:

Rachel has been on the job for about two week and everything was going okay. A benefits of the job was that she could stay in the guest house and give her friend, Brittany, her place back. It was fun living with Brittany but she was so unpredictable. Right after she got this job, Brittany brought home a raccoon with a broken leg saying "he needs a comfortable place to rest while he recuperates." After I screamed for bloody murder for ten minutes, I called Lisa and took the offer to move into the guest house. I love Brittany but I can't live with her for long periods of time.

Santana had proven to be an easy and very flirtatious boss so far and she was lucky for that. Rachel had seen too many movies and remember how the maid is always treated like a personal slave. So she was glad that this was not the case.

Santana's POV

"Look, I don't care what they said. I need everything delivered before the 15th. I don't care how much it cost, just get it done."

"Santana, don't have an aneurysm on top of everything else. I can't get paid if you're in "Santana induces" coma. You know I will get it done." Lisa said thru the TV screen. "New topic, how is everything working out with Rachel? Did she pass your trial period?"

"Oh definitely, she is amazing. I never hear or see her cleaning my room. I just wake up and it's done. It's a little creepy really? She told me that she is like my butler too. Care to tell me what that mean?"

"She was on the phone, talking about how this job would almost cover her monthly bills and that she had to figure out something to cover the rest. So I thought I would help her out, on behalf of Santana Lopez of course. So I told her if she looked out for you when myself, Tia, or your mom wasn't here, then I would add $1000 to her check. Her reply was like a butler and I said like a friend and she said "Me and Santana aren't friends". I knew you would have done anything to help. " Lisa replied

"Thank you."

"Can't let nobody know big bad Santana has a heart, right?" laughed Lisa

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to ask if you need anything from the store." Said Rachel. I smile as Rachel appears in the doorway. For the past two weeks, I have been shamelessly flirting with Rachel. She thinks it's because there is no one else around but that's definitely not the case, have you seen Rachel?

"Oh, come here. Say hi to Lisa"

"Oh hey Lisa, how are you?"

"Hey Rachel, taking care of Captain Kirk, here?" Lisa laughed while pointing at Santana.

"Of course, thanks again." Replied Rachel. "So anything from the store?"

"I think everything I want is on the top shelf. How will you manage?" By now Rachel had gotten use to Santana bantering and flirting and would sometimes give it right back to her.

"I'll just wear a low cut shirt and ask some big buff dude like this, 'Oh my god your muscles are so big. Can I touch them? You look like you could lift me with ease. Could you help me? Every time I reach up to the top shelf, my skirt comes up. Wouldn't want to give anybody a free show. (She fakes reaching for something on the top shelf) Since my ex-boyfriend left, I just can't seem to do anything for myself.' She finish off with this ridiculous cute giggle. Works every time."

Lisa watched, while laughing at Rachel's antics, as Santana's jaw hung open and she stared at Rachel with a smirk on her face. She knew what that look meant and she couldn't let Santana mess up the only person she could find and get approve for.

I tried to get myself together before Rachel turn around but I still had this smirk on my face from thinking about how I would walk up behind Rachel when she was reaching for the top shelf and press my body against her, getting what she needed off the shelf, before whispering in her ear, 'There you go, beautiful.' My dick twitches at the thought of this. "Real cute Rachel. I'm sure some dickwad will fall for it but you don't have to go the store. My groceries gets delivered at 2."

"Oh ok well I'll just go make a list for next week." Rachel said as she exited the room.

"Lisa, call Dr. T to stop by today."

"Everything ok?" Lisa questioned

"Yeah, my toes are tingling and I wanna ask him about it."

"That might be good news San."

"I know but I don't wanna get my hopes up yet."

"Oh before I go, Santana Giselle Lopez look at me. No! "She said pointing her finger.

"NO, what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. Bye, Lisa."

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"Oh butlerrrrrr" I sing.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Rachel said as she rounded the corner.

"I'm bored."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Anything but watch tv. Do you know how to play chess?"

"Actually yes, my father loved to play and taught me. Let's play."

After two game, they were tied one to one.

"Before we start the next one, I want to make it more interesting. How about strip chess?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Uh, not going to happen. How about every move, we ask each other question?"

"No explanation and you have to answer, if not you forfeit. Cool?"

"Yes, that's fine. I have nothing to hide, ole mysterious one." Rachel giggled while setting the board back up.

I'm glad I have a way to get to know Rachel better. They had already got thru the basic; favorite color, favorite animal, etc. "Ok, you turn."

"What do you do for a living?" She moves her knight out front.

"Well, I am the CEO of an entertainment and production company and I run a shelter and resource center for LGBT teens. My turn." I move my first piece. "What caused the divorce?"

"Oh my god, that's wonderful Santana. Getting right into the real stuff. Okay. Me." Rachel slowly responded and moved. "Someone as hot as you, I would assume there is a boyfriend?"

"You think I'm hot. That wasn't really a question but hell naw there is no BOY-friend. I like vagina way too much. Not to mention, the soft lips, thick hips, soft legs, big boobs, and fat asses." I laugh out watching Rachel blush. I move my pawn and ask "I see I gotta ask specific questions, how did you cause the divorce?"

Rachel straighten her back and pressed her lips together. "I cheated on him."

I have to say that I'm impressed, I would have never pegged Rachel as a cheater. Before she moved, she continued "I stop fighting myself and accepted that I was attracted to women and I kissed a co-worker. I tried to live 'right' but it killed me a little every day that I had to pretend. Anyway have you ever been in love?"

"You know that kissing someone one time is not cheating, right? Yea, I been in love. I guess. Have you ever did something you regretted?"

Rachel sigh at the question, "I regret getting married so young. I wish I had found myself before making an important decision like that. Maybe I could have avoided all that had to happen because of me." As she moved her next piece, she asked me "What do you mean you guess you've been in love?"

"It hard for me to date. So there was only one serious relationship and I found out later that it was all for money. I'm a trust fund baby but I also went out and earned my own money so makes the target a bit bigger on my back." I chuckle while answering.

"I'm sorry you had to go thru that." Rachel says as she reaches out and squeezes my hand.

"It's fine. Enough with the sappy, back to the game."

After about 30 moves, Rachel had me in check. I'm looking at her in astonishment. I never lose at chess and I don't plan on it today. "Oww!" I yell while grabbing my right arm.

Rachel jumped up and ran to my side. "Are you okay? Santana, talk to me. Santana?!"

"I don't know but my arm is killing me", holding my left arm. I had to turn away from Rachel so she wouldn't catch the smile on my face.

"I think that you're just being a big baby." I turn in shock at Rachel's tone and what she said.

"How dare you—"

I'm cut off by the sound of Rachel laughing, "You grabbed the wrong arm, idiot. You must really hate losing if you are willing to go this far."

"Hahahahahahaha I gotta pay more attention next time. Wrong arm, that's an amature move." I reply shaking my head. "I'm not losing! The game isn't over until it's over."

Moving to back over to the game, Rachel shakes her head. "Oh you are definitely losing this one." Before she could get too far, I grab her arm and pull her to me, connecting our lips. I move my hand to the back of her neck and put all I have into the kiss. I feel Rachel relax into the kiss and start moving against my lips. Kissing Rachel feels like the stars are exploding, like time stops and speeds up at the same time. My thought are interrupted by a gasp. Rachel suddenly pulls back, cover her mouth with her hand, and runs out whimpering "oh my god, so sorry."

Knock. Knock.

"Hey Ms. Lopez, it's me, Dr. T. You awake in here?" I look up surprised to see him here so soon.

"Yeah, yeah, come in."

"Well I can see that your body is making progress. That's amazing. Let me do some test then we can talk about this."

"Huh, what are you talking about, Doc."

Dr. T just points. As I follow his finger, I see that my dick is standing at full attention. "Holy shit, it still works. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I do a little dance with my arms until I hear my angel giggles.

"I heard screaming, just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She whispers standing at the doorway.

Dr. T looks at me for confirmation to share the new, but before I could answer I hear another gasp. As I make eye contact with Rachel, I realize she is looking directly at the tent in my lap with a confused face. She looks into my eyes and then turns and leaves. One step forward, ten steps back.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRRSR

Thanks to all that have reviewed and favorited this story. Please review. Trying to become a better writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Julz19 provided me with this idea. I have no medical knowledge. g!p implied and g!p story. Don't like, don't read it. All mistakes are mine. I do not own glee or any characters. Rated M for later chapters.

Chapter 3

"Rachel, wait."

"Don't worry about her right now Santana. This is great news. At least now we know that everything is slowly coming back. Now I want you to keep up your exercises with Tia and make sure you eat right. And I'll see you next week. Great work, Santana." smiled Dr. T as he packed up his bag.

"Thanks Doc. Now I just have to fix things with Rachel." I whispered.

As Dr. T walked out of the room, he shouted over his shoulder "Good luck."

The next three weeks were a little awkward around the house. I never actually saw Rachel, only heard her. She only cleaned my room while I was asleep and always talked to me from another room. I was getting sick and tired of it.

"Lisa, do something! I can't take this anymore. She won't talk to me. I'm her boss, she has to talk to me."

Lisa rolled her eyes as she made her way into Santana's closet, "Look, don't worry. I'm sure she can't ignore you forever, but I do have to give her some credit for holding out this long. It's actually pretty impressive. How about this?"

"Really? You want me to look like a grandma. Come on, Lisa. Even handicap, I gotta look good. Just grab the black sweats and the red long sleeve thermal. I know you talk to her. Help me out, please." I begged.

"Sorry, cutie. You're on your own."

"I hate you!" I mumbled as I watched Tia prepare to dress me.

I still had to finish signing some paperwork and picking a lawyer to help me with my non-profit but I just could not make up my mind.

"Come on Santana. Work with me and stop being a stubborn ass, which one do you like better?"

"The one with the big boobs. She had a nice rack! Some eye candy for the boys and girls to look at. But you tell them I said specifically LOOK AT. She's legal and I don't have time for any lawsuits."

"Really?!"

Everyone looked up in surprise to see Rachel standing at the door of the bedroom.

"No wait, I didn't mean it like that. Let me explain", I stumbled out

"Don't even worry about it." scoffed Rachel as she walked off.

"God dammit." I cursed while banging my hands.

"San." called Lisa

"WHAT!"

"San." Lisa called again

"I said WHAT, Lisa", I snapped.

"SANTANA LOPEZ!" boomed across the room.

I slowly looked up, "Yes" I whispered.

"Calm down, we don't have time for your attitude right now. Pull it together, you know they are dying to see you and it can't be like this. Now, Get it."

"Get it."

"Got it?"

I took some deep breaths and calmed myself down. A couple minutes passed before I finally replied, "Got it."

"Good. Now let's roll."

"You know I hate all that stupid shit!"

"Just because you didn't learn nothing in anger management doesn't mean the techniques don't work," chuckled Lisa.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Come on, I ready to get there already."

I definitely didn't want to ruin today. I finally got approval to go to the center and visit the kids. I don't know how I lived so long without Lisa. She's my rock and hard place. She's been with me doing the GBU (good, bad and ugly), through the crazy relationships, gold diggers, and string of "good morning, goodbye" girls. She kept me in line and my life together. She knows what I need before I do and remembers everything. That's why she can talk to me like that and I still keep her around.

As we made our way out to the SUV, I was surprised to see Rachel climbing in the front seat.

I grabbed Lisa and whispered in her ear, "I didn't know she was coming."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Tia has to pick her parents up from the airport so she won't be there when we leave and I need help with your heavy ass. Plus she wanted to check out the place."

"Oh ok. Cool."

Everybody, except Rachel, sang along to the radio as they made their way to the LGBT resource center.

Once we pulled, Nurse Tia jumped out the car and looked around confused.

Lisa spoke up first,"Nurse Tia, tell me what you need?"

"Some muscle."

"Huh?"asked Lisa

"I'll be right back" was the only replying got as we watched her scurry off.

"Lisa, put that on the list. I can't believe we never thought about a wheelchair ramp in front. We need one ASAP. And find out if Lou can plant some of those orange flowers around the flag poles."

All of a sudden, I heard an angel's voice. "Lisa, could I speak to you in private?"requested Rachel

"Yeah, yeah sure. Let's step outside. Be right back, San."

I tried to listen in on the conversation that was taking place right in front of me through a punk ass piece of glass but, Lisa left the radio on and Bruno Mars wouldn't stop signing about the stupid shit he likes.. I couldn't do anything but pout and wait for Tia to come back.

"Is Santana alright? Is there anything special I need to do when we leave? Do you want me on the left or right side? Will I hurt her? I'm sorry to ramble but I just don't want to hurt her in any way." Rachel nervously rambled before looking up at Lisa.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Breathe. You will be fine. When we get there, you'll know what to do. Plus if it help any at all, San can';t feel anything yet. So if you do drop her, it would bruise her ego before her body. "

Rachel laughed, "Thanks. I needed that. How has she been?"

Lisa looked up a little surprised, "Rachel, my dear, one thing I don't do is play the middle. If you wanna know something about her, ask her. Isn't it time to forgive whatever reason ya'll haven't been talking? I have a feeling she misses you too. Look."

Rachel laughed as she saw Santana try to not look like she was desperately trying to reading lips.

Nurse Tia finally came out with two musclar men following as she made her way to the truck.

"All right gentlemen, be careful and lift slowly," she instructed.

"Tia, really! Did you have to go get two stacks of beef cake? You act as if I weigh three hundred pounds. All right, don't drool too much and don't drop me. Let's get this over with; I'm ready to talk to the kids."rambled Santana

Once in her wheelchair, she beelined for the front doors. Everybody took off after her excited for the day.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS


End file.
